


Taxi Driver

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fingering, Gay Sex, Gay politicians, Israeli Politicians, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex With Someone Watching, Teasing, sex in the cab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: A young taxi driver picks up two Knesset members, yet he is blissfully unaware that he is going to witness some sexy shenanigans!





	Taxi Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know both Itzik Shmuli and Amir Ohana are gay, but it doesn't change the fact that I ship them and they're both fun to write about. I know that I am going to hell for all the politicians I have defiled, so there's no need to remind me.

“You did great there.”  
The tall bald man turned his head towards the familiar voice.  
“Really,” He continued.  
The young man had picked the two of them off of the streets, and as a young Uber driver in Jerusalem, he was used to Knesset members and billionaires plopping themselves in the seat of his car and directing him to the destination that they wanted to go to. He didn’t expect much, just the usual nightly chauffeuring so he can earn money on the side.  
“You were amazing Amir, I mean it.”  
A sigh, and a deep reply.  
“It means a whole lot to me that you would say that to me Itzik.”  
The man felt a tinge of guilt present in such an intimate moment. He didn’t turn back to see who his two passengers were, but still, he kept his eyes on the road and kept driving.  
“I was so close to getting that bill passed,” Amir sighed.  
“It’s okay, you did the best you could be, it’s commendable that you would break party disipline and do that. That’s courage on your part,” the other man said. There were sniffles, and in the mirror, the Uber Driver could see the other man stroke the taller bald man’s cheek.  
“I really mean all I said Amir. I believe that you’re an excellent force for LGBT causes.”  
Amir managed a smile, and Itzik was looking at the other man as if he were his soulmate. The two of them, despite being from opposing parties, were the only Gay Members of the Knesset. Both of them faced scrutiny from religious parties, Amir more than Itzik.  
“Itzik?” Amir asked.  
“Mmh?”  
“I love you, Itzik, without you, I-” Amir stammered before Itzik put a finger to his lips.  
“It’s okay, you say so much, but my love for you is boundless, you and I are stronger together.” Itzik said, his voice with a deep allure to it.  
Two MKs from opposing parties? Now this is news. The Social Justice Leader and the Security Hawk, both secret lovers? The Uber driver thought to himself as he drove down the roads of Jerusalem.  
The tabliods would eat this up, and I would have enough money for months, the driver thought.  
But a thought entered his mind about the potential fall-out that would ensue. Not only would he reveal a intimate matter to the country, both of the men’s careers would be destroyed, as both of their parties would reject them if they found out they were shacking up.  
The Uber Driver then pushed all the thoughts out of his mind as he continued to drive along the dark roads of Jerusalem. Yet he couldn’t turn a blind eye to the steamy exchange that was happening in his backseat.  
Itzik then pulled Amir into a deep kiss, relishing in the warmth of the other man’s tongue, Amir had been significantly aroused, and returned the favor. He then suddenly pulled away for a moment.  
“Itzik, you can take me right here if you want to,” He purred.  
“I know I can take you anywhere Ohana,” Itzik purred then kissed Amir again, this time more deeper and he guided the Likud MK’s hands to his shoulders and caused Amir to shudder.  
“Oh Itzik,” The sound of Amir saying his name made Itzik go wild, he then qucikly undid the other man’s belt and slid Amir’s pants and undergarments off. Amir in turn helped Itzik undress, their clothes being tossed onto the floor of the Uber in a heap. It wasn’t soon before the two men were naked. Itzik them started kissing Amir’s neck, causing the other man to flush with a shade of pink.  
Amir gasped as Itzik started planting sloppy, but gentle kisses down his chest, eventually working his way below the belt where the other man’s cock was twitching with excitement.  
Itzik, wasting no time, took the other man into his mouth, and slowly bobbed making sure to make slightly audible sucking noises. Amir responded with an arch of his back, and he maneuvered himself were his hand was free, and placed it in Itzik’s head, encouraging him to continue. Itzik then slowly worked the head of the other man’s cock, pulling out sounds of arousal from the older man.  
He then pulled the other man up, so to position himself in between him. He propped Amir against the door of the car, and slowly begun to grind into him, their cocks sliding together. Amir’s arms wrapped around Itzik’s body, clawing at the other man’s tender skin that would surely leave marks the next day. Itzik then slowly gave Amir a kiss as he inserted his cock into his hole.  
He started out slow and steady, as to not hurt the other man. Amir moaned in pleasure, and Itzik slowly rocked into him, establishing a cadence. Amir wrapped his legs around Itzik, making it to where Itzik could find his prostate. Itzik slid into the other man, finding Amir’s prostate and was careful to hit it every single time. Amir responded with passionate moans and Itzik leaned over gripped the other man’s jawline and kissed him firmly. They were so lost in the maddening rhythm of it all that it was until the Uber made a sharp stop that they were jolted from their stupor.  
“You’ve arrived at your destination sirs.” The Uber Driver said.  
The two men looked at each other, then back at the driver, clearly embarassed. ‘We’re so sorry sir, it’s just we tend to get a little handsy when--” Amir stammered as he groped for his clothing on the floor of the car.  
“Eh relax, it’s not everyday that you have people have sex in your car. I’m just thankful you guys didn’t make a mess while you were at it.” The Uber driver let out a soft chuckle, seeming unfazed by seeing the two Knesset Members’ tryst.  
“I already paid you on my debit card,” Itzik said, having finally manage to pull his pants on and was hastily rushing to collect the rest of his clothing.  
“Thank you, and shalom. Have a good night you two.” The Uber driver said.  
“Thank you, and again, we’re sorry about you having to see that.” Itzik said. He then tapped Amir (Who was already dressed), and he opened the door to the car. Both of them went tumbling out, and the Uber driver saw them both joking with each other, Itzik later throwing his arm around Amir.  
This job is fucking insane. The Uber Driver said. He then watched the two enter their apartment complex before driving off into the night.


End file.
